Core 5 Administration Overview The primary function of Core 5 is to provide administrative oversight for POC-CENT and administrative support to the other 4 Cores as needed. The remit of the core 5 teams is to create an administrative structure that allows all of the objectives of the Center to flow seamlessly. The overarching objective is to provide the fastest and most efficient system for identification, support and management of point of care technology innovations for emerging neurologic applications. The team members for Core 5 include: PI Joseph Clark, Co-Pi Dorothy Air, Fred Beyette, Thomas Tomsick and an unnamed program coordinator. The Core PI is an experienced scientist who has been studying the causes and complications of Subarachnoid Hemorrhage induced cerebral vasospasm. This includes developing technology to diagnose and assess the spinal fluid of the subarachnoid hemorrhage patients. Dr. Clark also has participated in the SPOTRIAS program project grant as a project PI and has lead several interdisciplinary projects targeted at disease mechanisms and diagnosis. With support from his Co-Pi Dr. Air, the Center PI Dr. Beyette, the Core 5 team has significant administrative experience. Of particular importance is the experience Dr. Air provides with her previous successful efforts to develop and manage technology development programs including the Cincinnati Creates Companies program and her on going work with CinciTechUSA. With experience ranging from biomedical, to engineering, university administration to industry, this team is well qualified to oversee the activities of Core 5.